Did Sammy die?
by The weird kids
Summary: How did Sammy die? What hints were shown to prove that Sammy was alive through all those chapters? Here, in this story (based in the theories) you get shown why (featuring a small disclamer for other stories).
1. The-sheep

DISCLAIMER: Any BATIM fan hopefully should know about the characters: Bendy, Boris, Sammy, Alice Angel etc. Well, I am adding a new character. He isn't going to be in the story as a person, interacting with the other characters and all, but more of a voice in your head. His name shall be Narrator. Basically, this character is going to be explaining stuff for you, such as: the basic story line, the basic theories I am following and anything the actual characters read (the writing on the wall). The stories that I am going to be writing are fan fictions about theories from the game. (this will also be the same for any Fnaf stories I do). Anyway, to the story!

I woke up, unable to move. I could sense that I was breathing heavily. Pain struck my head, hitting me with a headache almost instantly. I tried to steady myself, but my arm couldn't move. I was stuck.

What happened? My memory was blunt, I could only remember so much of how I ended up here. Thinking was a struggle, but I recalled a mask, a man, a shovel... Bendy? It all came clear as I heard a voice in front of me. Looking up I saw, a man.

"There we go," he fastened the rope that surrounded me, "we can't have our sheep running away now." His voice sounded evil, but familiar. I just couldn't place who it was. I noticed he had my axe, or an axe nonetheless. Ink dripped from its sharp edge and handle.

"What?" I muttered. Even that quiet whisper sent my head pounding.

"I have to admit, I'm honored that you came all this way down here to visit me." It snapped, that voice, I knew it sounded familiar, I know who he is. Sammy Lawrence.

Ink covered his body, dripping onto the floor and his overalls. For some reason he wore a tattered Bendy mask. Why? I had no time to think about it for Sammy continued.

"It almost makes this cruel. However, the believers, they must honor their savior. He must notice me." Sammy explained as he turned his back on me and put down the axe. Fear rose through my body. I began to believe something bad was going to happen to me. He turned his head back. Suddenly, he froze. "Wait, you look familiar to me. That face."

"I-" I heard a crash behind the large door across the room. Inky noises seemed to follow, splashing into puddles of darkness on the floor. At this point I knew that if Sammy had a face it would be holding the smile of a devil.

"Our lord is calling us! The time for sacrifice is at hand, my little sheep!" he yelled. Pure insanity was in his voice. I knew what was happening. This was a sacrifice to Bendy. And I, the sheep, was the sacrifice.


	2. Sheep-no-more

"I can finally leave this dark, inky prison I have had to call a body," called Sammy, "soon he will hear, and set me free."

I was a sacrifice to my own creation. Not something I had in mind for a death. Sammy turned to my left and walked through a door, slamming it behind him. I wriggled and turned and twisted as much as I could to loosen the ropes. It wasn't much use. However, I felt a piece of wood spiking out from the pillar, this was my way to escape.

I rubbed the rope that tied my hands together against the spike swiftly. If that was rope was no more, I could break the rest easily. Suddenly, Sammy cried out again.

"Sheep, sheep, sheep, it's time for sleep!" The large door in front of me opened slowly. "Hear me, Bendy! Arise and claim my offering! I summon you, Ink Demon!" I heard scratching and heavy breathing. Bendy. He was heading directly towards me, or was he? I couldn't see much pass the gloomy, inky darkness that emerged from the doorway. Although I tried to stay calm, fear ended up over taking me into a panic. Before I knew it, I was twisting all over the place to try and get free.

I heard a crash and wood pieces smashing into the ground. Was he coming for me? Or was he going for Sammy? Snap. The rope around my hands broke. I felt a moment of relief. That was short lived as I heard the beast again.

"No! My lord! I am your prophet!" Sammy yelled. Bendy was going, for him? Why? I had no time to think about it. Panicking, I loosened the ropes, slowly I was set free. At least, as free as I could get in this situation.

"Stay back! I am AAHH-" For a moment, my heart ached. I knew that man. I knew Sammy Lawrence. Shortly I remembered what he had done to me, tried to sacrifice me. But it still hurt.

The ropes dropped. I jumped over them and quickly grabbed my axe. The ink that dropped onto the floor unleashed those horrible inky beasts, searching out to kill me. I swung the axe, slashing into an inky body.

Those inky monsters quickly became the least of my problems as I heard, Bendy. He wasn't finished, and he was coming for me. I panicked and turned quickly, only to stop. Ink? It seeped under the door at which Sammy died at.

"No," I started to shake, "How?" An instinct kicked in to run, so I did.

The ink caught up to me, splashing onto my head as I ran. He was right behind me. I turned my head to see him. He was horrifying. I never really got a good look at him and now wasn't really the best of times. Ink dripped from his face and body. He was tall and skinny, ribs jutting out of his shiny body. That's all I got to see before I instinctively turned my head back.

Planks that fell from the roof due to old age covered my path. I swung at them with my axe, but it got overwhelming. They were everywhere. Bendy lashed out at me, snapping the axe in my hands. My reflexes weren't fast enough to drop the axe before his swing took me as well. I fell to the inky floor.

Now, I was on the other side of Bendy, this was my chance to escape. I got up, ditching the snapped axe. He attacked again, luckily, I dropped fast enough to miss his attack. My heart was racing. It felt like it was pounding out of my chest.

I was running before I knew it. Running from death, from a demon, from my own creation. I ran past the room at which Sammy was locked behind a door. As I did, a howling breeze blew past, I looked at the ink one more time before it was encased in the ink that followed Bendy.

The footsteps that followed seemed to fade. Did he stop? I did not try to find out. I continued to run. My head still ached, and my ribs grew tired and saw. I came across a room and observed that the door had a lock.

I swiftly but quietly closed and locked the door. I fell to the floor, exhausted. My body was in too much pain to get up, so I stayed there in silence in case something came my way. I closed my eyes and the exhaustion closed in on me. I fell asleep. I had a flashback. In fact, I had several flashbacks.


	3. Still-alive?

I remembered walking through a dark pool of ink. Sammy walked passed holding a bendy cut-out.

"Hello? Hi, you there!" I cried, but I did not receive a response. I made it to the end of the dark puddle that filled the hallway and turned to his direction. He was gone.

I stood there, puzzled. Where did he go? Who was he? Looking around, I only saw a shelf full of bacon soup. These cans of soup seemed to have some weird way of healing me, as well as beingdelicious.

That flashback was over taken by another one. Sammy Lawrence, standing with the same cut-out. He stood over me, watching down as I attacked more of those disgusting inky monsters, I've decided to call them searchers. I don't know what he was going but it seemed he could summon them.

"OK so, long story short, it is believed that Sammy, who basically is a conductor, can summon and control these searchers, the searchers being musicians to Sammy, the conductor. Think of it as, well, a conductor, Sammy Lawrence telling his musicians what to do and the searchers are the musicians. I basically just said the same thing twice but differently. Anyway, narrator out!" said the narrator who isn't in the story but a voice in your (the reader's) head.

I also recalled walking into a room to see Sammy standing there, I only saw his shadow, but that was enough to give me the chills. Before I knew it, I was awake. My back was stiff on the hard floor and my head still pounded harshly.

I was still safe, luckily. It was reasonably stupid to fall asleep there and only a few minutes after I was chased by a devil, but I was too weak and had to get energy. I listened out for every creak and whisper I could find. I heard nothing. There were no longer any inky puddles on the floor; I must have been asleep for quite some time. Neither were there any signs of danger to be seen or heard.

I unlocked the door as quietly as possible and crept my way back across the rooms that I ran through. Going back passed the broken axe and over whelming amount of fallen planks. All the ink was gone. If I had learnt anything, the more ink that was around the closer Bendy was.

"Anyway, not much involving Sammy Lawrence happened for some time after that. I want to tell you a bit of a back story that crosses with a theory." Explained the Narrator. "When you get attacked by Bendy and run towards him, not away, he sends you through an inky portal that's leads you to a Bendy statue, close to your last location, as if you were revived by his ink. Do remember that. On a completely random note, can we please give some love to poor old Boris. I mean, not only does Alice Angel rip out his guts more than once. Rumors are going around that Sammy killed the Boris you see in the first chapter. It kind of makes sense honestly, Sammy was around and near you at that time of the game. Alice was somewhere else. Two people wanted Boris dead apparently. OK, i'm finished, back to the story. This is also a while later, now in chapter three."

I entered the room at which I was met with, cans? They weren't the normal bacon soup ones though, they were thin and more proper. It then hit me, I seen these before, they were set up in Sammy Lawrence's hidden room. Only Sammy used those candles. Why were they here? Whatever, I was too stressed to be bothered to find out, until I saw his mask.

Why was his mask here? Still tattered, just lying on the floor. He was dead. I basically witnessed his death. Someone either took his mask and placed it here along with the candles or, he could still be alive.


End file.
